


Witness Protection [hiatus]

by OrElse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Go Easy On Me, Gonna focus on some happy healing, Graphic Description, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Let me know what else to tag, Maybe more characters to add later, Most of this is all in the past, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has triggers, Reader is mostly mute, Reader needs time and space, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, Torture, Will add more tags as I go along, minor background characters - Freeform, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrElse/pseuds/OrElse
Summary: You escaped. The thought was so new and foreign that you dreaded it was a dream. Even as you fell to your scraped and bloody knees it didn't feel real. Sirens and shouting were deafening to you, the flashing lights were blinding. You curled into yourself clutching a tattered bag as if it was a lifeline. Only after you were safely secured in the ambulance did your senses start to return. You had escaped. You survived. For how long though?





	1. Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it.

“This just in, Breaking News! After almost a year of imprisonment and torture, a young woman escapes her captors and brings with her video evidence of the horrors she experienced.”

“The young women who brought this all to light is still in critical condition at a secured hospital.”

“Breaking News! A massive countrywide chain of corruption is brought to light due to incriminating evidence. Thousands are arrested!”

“The world’s largest human and monster trafficking ring is broken up! Hundreds of women and children, human and monster alike are rescued!”

“This just in, new evidence has come to light that incriminates several Republican senators of being a participant in these heinous crimes!”

“Jim Giblet our state senator has just been arrested and charged with kidnapping, murder, rape, and torture. He is just one of many getting arrested as further evidence is examined.”

“This just in, the hospital where the victim that brought all this to light was just attacked by unknown assailants.” 

“Police refused to comment on what appears to be the work of the Human Purity Group. Such acts of hatred have been increasing in light of all this news.”

“Monster hate group harasses hospital staff in an attempt to get to key witnesses and survivors of the Human Monster trafficking ring.”

“The young women who have set all of this in motion has agreed to be a witness in the many upcoming trials, her bravery has encouraged other victims to come forward as well to testify.”

“Two officers were just arrested by their own men after they were caught tampering with evidence on the Human Monster Trafficking Ring.”

“The Anti-Monster Hate group’s attacks continue to grow as they protest against the arrestment of the human monster trafficking group claiming it is all a conspiracy.”

“Victims who have agreed to testify have been moved into witness protection and will only come into the public’s eye at the court proceedings.”


	2. Chapter Two: A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took so long to get out, I've been busy with classes. I had everyone in their designated fonts but the formatting was working. :/  
> A/N: I made some minor edits

“Thank you very much for agreeing to do this and for putting up with your ‘cousins’ Sans,” Toriel said gently as she looked down at the shorter monster her soft brown eyes meeting his white pinpricks.

“s’nothing tori, paps has been filled with a _skeleton_ of energy getting everythin ready for her,” Sans said in a lazy drawl his eye lights brightening at the small snort that had escaped from Toriel.

“Yes I am sure watching him and the others have really been tickling your _funny bone_.” She replied with a chuckle sipping her tea. “Really though Sans will you truly be alright with the others together all at once? I know you can only stand so much and you will be confined together for an indeterminate amount of time.”

“some of them will be a pain but i think we will live, after all, we don’t have the _guts_ to fight each other.” He said his smiling widening as he coaxed, even more, snorts from Toriel. “i should be the one asking you if you were okay, i know you and the others have been receiving threats.”

Toriel’s smile fell a little as she gave a soft sigh taking another sip. She glanced out of the window next to the breakfast nook where they sat. Sunlight filtered through the panels warming her soul. Ten years and it was still hard to believe that they were on the surface.

“I will admit things have been hard with the increasing attacks by the anti-monster group. Though while they are growing bolder our numbers of support have only grown in wake of their behavior.” She said calmly turning once more to her dear friend.

“Thank you for worrying though Sans, but we are able to handle the situation. For now, it is imperative that you keep an eye on your upcoming guest. If they catch wind of her location then things will only escalate.”

Her tone had taken a more serious tone as she rose, walking to the sink. Cooling on the counter beside her was a freshly baked cinnamon butterscotch pie with a sugar-coated crust. She dried her hands on a nearby towel as she took in the comforting aroma of the pie. She lifted up the pie and faced Sans.

“don’t gotta worry bout us this will be a piece of cake. seriously though if they keep giving you trouble i can have it taken care of.” He said concern written on his face as his eyes followed her movements.

It wasn’t a surprise that the anti-monster group had been focusing their attacks on the royal family. It was still concerning though to hear how bold they have gotten these past few weeks. Despite being a professor at Ebott University now Sans continued to find himself slipping back into his old duties as the Underground’s ‘Judge’. Old habits die hard, after all, it didn’t help that he was more than willing to step into the old role when things got hairy. He grimaced to himself one hand cupping his cheek the other around a mug of untouched tea. He knew that these up-coming months were going to take up all the patience he had.

“Don’t you mean a piece of _pie?_ I thank you for the offer, but once more Sans we can handle ourselves. I know that you have a lot more to do to get the safe house together, but I am hoping that this will _sweeten_ the situation.” She smiled her eyes showing her gratitude as she offered the pie to him.

Sans couldn’t stop the grin that slipped across his face as he released some of the tension he was keeping in his shoulders. “thanks tori, i _apiecieate_ it.” He grinned taking the still cooling pie from her hands.

“i should head out an check on em. don’t want those boneheads to mess up the place before our ‘guest’ even gets there.’ He said given her a wink standing.

“Do be safe until then.” She said as he disappeared in a blink.“There is still so much to do.” She sighed to herself looking at Sans’ abandoned mug.

Flashes of green and brown blurred past your vision as you stared blankly out the window. Music played in your ears the lyrics lost to you as you used it for comforting background noise. You tore your gaze from the window and replayed the song one more time, your eyes lingering on the exposed flesh of your wrist. Twisted angry raised scars glared up at you threatening the mental peace you had created. You harshly pulled down the sleeves of your (F/C) hoodie shoving your hands into the pouch. ‘Breath. In and out. You aren’t there anymore. Just breathe.’ You thought to yourself your eyes shut as you focused on your breathing. The tightness that had started creeping around your throat lessened ever so slowly. The budding panic subsided and you were able to once more turn your attention to the streaks of color passing you.

It was hard to believe that a month had already passed. A month of peace, of fear, of healing. The peace hadn’t lasted of course, just as you were starting to believe that it would you were attacked once more. You had a sinking feeling that this would be a reoccurring thing. It turns out that some of the hospital staff were not above taking bribes to look away from unexpected guests. You grimaced remembering yet another encounter where you danced with death. If it hadn’t been for that monster doctor you would be buried with the worms. All you had from that encounter was just another scar on your already marked body. Now that you thought about it, you hadn’t gotten a chance to thank that skeleton in all the chaos of being rushed away. ‘I probably won’t get a chance now.’ You thought as you shut your eyes trying to conjure up any details. All that surfaced from your memory was the blurry outline of bone and empty sockets with a distant but reassuring voice. You knew that your 'guards' were monsters trusted by the monster embassy, but still, you couldn't help but worry that they would sell you out too. You were broken from your train of thought as the car started to slow down. The hooded figure driving the vehicle seemingly looked at you in the rear view mirror, though you couldn’t see their face.

“ _Tra la la we’re here~. Looks can be deceiving if you don’t know where to look.”_ They sang leaving you in silence to dwell on another cryptic message.

They pulled the car into a curved driveway letting you get a full view of the place. It was underwhelming. It was just a two-story single family log cabin with a traditional red roof surrounded by trees. You blinked bewilderment on your face. ‘It’s so small, but I guess it’s charming. Will it really be enough room?’ You thought as you felt the weight of anxiety settle in your stomach. You really didn't want to be in another small enclosed space with a lot of people. You had gone through enough of that during your imprisonment. ‘Maybe looks are deceiving and it’s bigger on the inside.’ Thinking back on the hooded person’s words you tried to squelch the growing anxiety within you. As the car rolled to a stop you reluctantly pocketed your headphones. Now that you were closer it was easier to see more of the charm of the place. There were plants and shrubs that looked to be meticulously cared for. One large window overlooked the driveway and yard, your view inside was blocked by a thick red curtain. ‘It kind of looks like a cabin from a storybook or something.’ You thought to feel slightly more at ease. This could be a place where you felt safe at, the place you can start over at. For the first time in a long time, you felt Hope.

“okay, let's go over the rules one more time,” Sans said holding a packet of paper in his hand, his eye lights scanning the six skeletons before him.

“how many times you gonna make us go over these damn rules?" Red growled with a slight Brooklyn accent, his red eye lights meeting San’s unwavering white ones.

“doesn’t hurt to be careful, ‘specially when _she’s_ about to be here.” Orange drawled from his position against the wall, a lollipop stick between his teeth.

"but this is so fuckin stupid, we went ova the rules every fuckin day.”He growled turning around in the armchair to glare over at Orange.

“LANGUAGE RED! GOING OVER THE RULES ONCE MORE WILL NOT HURT.” Blue shouted his gloved hands resting on his hips as his frown directed at Red.

“IF YOU WOULD JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU INSOLENT BROTHER THEN THE PATHETIC TRASHBAG WOULD HAVE FINISHED BY NOW!” Edge snarled at his brother his glare causing sweat to appear on Red’s skull as he impatiently tapped his foot.

“LET US PROCEED AT ONCE SO THAT I DON’T HAVE TO CONTINUE BEING AROUND YOU LESSER VERSIONS OF MY MALEFICENT SELF.” Black piped up from his across from Edge.

Sans restrained himself from rolling his eyes as he waited everyone out. Ten years and they still couldn’t get along. When everyone had finally quieted down he proceeded.

He cleared his throat “as i was saying, let’s go over **our** rules. no one can touch the human unless she permits it. the human isn’t allowed to leave the property alone. someone has to be with her at all times. Patrols also have to be done of the perimeter in pairs. anything suspicious must be reported even if you think its nothing.”

“lastly, none of you are to mention her in any way to anyone. her existence is top secret and anyone who breaches it will have a **b a d t i m e**.” He paused in his speech to look at them all before he could continue the unmistakable sound of a car stopping caught their attention.

“why’d the river person drivin?” Mutt asked voice low and husky opening the curtain a crack to get a look at the potential play toy.

“FOR DISCRETION YOU IGNORANT MUTT. IF SOMEONE WELL KNOWN WAS SEEN WITH THE HUMAN THAN THEY WOULD BE ABLE TO TRACK DOWN OUR LOCATION.” Black huffed glaring at Mutt as if he was the dumbest creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Mutt just bowed his head and murmured. “yes m’lord.” He took his place beside Black his hands slipping into the unzipped black and dark purple jacket.

“i’ll get the kid, behave.” Sans shrugged opening the large door and stepping out into the sun. ‘time to get a look at you kid’

You stepped out of the car, your shoes crunching down on the gravel driveway. You squinted at the window having sworn you had just seen some movement. You gave it another suspicious squint before dragging your bag from the car and slinging it over your shoulder. It was a reassuring weight that seemed to ground you further. This was real, you were alive and safe. You closed your eyes for a moment taking in as deep of a breath as you could. The air was so fresh and crisp with a hint of the coming chill of autumn. The sunlight hitting your face was a gentle warmth. You opened your eyes taking in a better view of your surroundings. There was a wide clearing around the house that was met with a wall of tall dark evergreens. In the far distance, you could barely make out the outline of what looked like a mountain. It truly was a picturesque place. In another time you would have loved to visit a place like this surrounded by nature far from civilization. For just the slightest of moments you forgot why you were here and everything that you went through. 

The sound of footsteps brought you back to reality. Blinking in surprise you faced a skeleton monster that was maybe just an inch or two taller than you. He… at least that’s what you assumed… was wearing a dark blue fur lined hoodie with a crisp white turtleneck, basketball shorts and… pink slippers. You raised an eyebrow slightly before shrugging it off and brought your eyes to his. He seemed to be searching you for something, his eye lights focusing on something you couldn’t see in the middle of your chest. He seemed satisfied with whatever he was searching for, the tense smile he wore relaxing to something more natural and genuine. You released the breath you didn’t realize you were holding. You were unnerved by that searching expression feeling utterly exposed despite the many baggie layers you wore. For just a moment it felt like he was eyeing you like those men used to do. Determining your worth, judging your body as if it was just a slab of meat to butcher and sale. You shuddered. 

He seemed to pick up on your discomfort and held out his hand with an almost sheepish expression.“heh, sorry kid just had to check something. names sans, sans the skeleton. i know you’re probably nervous ‘specially with all you’ve been through.”

__

You didn't reply your gaze switching from his eye lights to his extended hand. You barely registered his deep baritone voice as you eyed his hand wearily feeling trapped by social obligation. ‘It’s okay it’s just a handshake... You got this.’ You thought as you slowly reached yours out and grasped his hand ever so faintly. He seemed surprised that you actually did it, while you were surprised by how the smooth and warm the bone felt against your hand. You didn’t let yourself linger and gave a small but quick shake before withdrawing your hand once more your fist clenched. The sensation of bone against your skin still lingered as you looked away from his gaze. It was a little victory on your part for being able the physical contact.

__

Sans pocketed his own hand and giving a nod to the waiting car that he had the situation handled now. He gave you a sideways glance his eyes lingering on your soul. Even if he hadn’t read your file he could tell just from looking at you that you’d been through some hell. The heavy bags around your eyes, the way you held yourself was tense and alert, you looked ready to bolt at any sign of danger. Hell, it was a wonder that your soul hadn’t completely shattered under it all. ‘hope the others won’t be too much for her.’ He thought having second thoughts about them being around her 24/7. They weren't exactly the most calming or gentle monsters. A little late now though. 

__

“lets head inside you look bone tired, but gotta introduce you to the others and go over some things.” He said giving you a wink trying to remain casual in hopes it would put you at ease.

__

You gave a small nod the weight in your stomach getting heavier at the thought of meeting more people. You tried to relax your body but it was to no avail. You followed Sans across the driveway the ornate wooden door looming ahead. The door felt like it would take you to the underworld where you would be locked away once more. You knew it was an irrational feeling but you just couldn’t shake it. You really hoped it was bigger than it seemed and that you had some privacy somewhere inside. You gripped the strap to your bag tighter as you followed Sans to the door. ‘It’s fine. You’re fine just breathe. You’re just gonna meet the others and go over the rules.’ You thought trying to reason with your nerves. Sans was watching your slow tread with slight concern as he waited, a white hand around the doorknob. Stopping just a few steps behind him you gave him another nod to show you were ready. The door swung open.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I will get out the third chapter faster. Do let me know what you think. Have a good Fall holiday ^^.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the first chapter was very short. The next ones will be longer. I don't have a set updating schedule but I will try uploading as much as I can. Let me know what you think ^^.


End file.
